Tell a Story
by incurableinsanity
Summary: Boys' Love. Various pairings. A compilation of one-shots and drabbles about idiots, maniacs, geniuses, swordsmen, and bosses doing that weird thing called love. Ratings T or M and updates erratically.
1. Facts (5927)

_"Tell a Story":_

* * *

_"Facts"_

_**Setting:**__ KHR, 10YL  
__**Pairing:**__ 5927  
__**Rating: **__T_  
_**Summary:**__ The assumptions are no longer assumptions.  
__**Word Count: **__198 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person, the guardians + Reborn as a whole  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, violence, smut, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, foreign words or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes: **__"Tell a Story" will be a compilation of various small one-shots/drabbles with various pairings. It's mostly meant for pairings I like but don't particularly write for, but there will be an occasional one concerning my top pairings (5927, 8018)._

* * *

It's not until Tsuna is brought back from the dead (or rather, his fake death) that they really see it.

Before they had thought: maybe they are, maybe they aren't? It's just the usual loyalty and devotion and the usual character. Maybe not, some of them would argue. There's something more there, they would say.

Assumptions were assumptions, but the assumptions can no longer be so.

They note Gokudera is more attached to Tsuna than he ever had been, never leaving his side ever, and probably not for a while. Of course, everyone is acting a bit more protective of their resident and beloved sky.

Gokudera is different. He is glued to the side of their boss, and when he comes in holding Tsuna's hand the assumptions are no longer assumptions.

It's as if the fact is written in the air, with big black, bold ink that would permanently stain the paper to never be removed, and now they all know it is true.

One of them, with the smirk and fedora, just grins, holds out his hand, and remarks that he wants his winnings from the pool.

They suspect he cheats, but this is just an assumption.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Some of the works will be longer than this, some may even be shorter. Updates are erratic, as it will be when I get a good idea._

_Penny for your review?_


	2. Carnivore (1859)

_"Tell a Story":_

* * *

_"Carnivore"_

_**Setting:**__ KHR, adult life  
__**Pairing:**__ 1859 Friendship  
__**Rating: **__T_  
_**Summary:**__ Hibari takes ten years to finally realize who Hayato really is.  
__**Word Count: **__273 words  
__**Genre:**__ Friendship/Family  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, violence, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, foreign words or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes: **This is mostly analytical, and lacks a plot.  
_

* * *

It's taken Hibari ten years to realize that Hayato is not dog, but a wolf.

He wonders why he never saw it before. There is easy agreement on matters discussed by the omnivore, but there is cunning intelligence that runs on an independent thought process. There is easy anger and harsh words, but also self-control that simmers underneath. There is a loud mouth which hides power humming beneath the skin.

He wonders why the other is a wolf in sheep's clothing. A wolf in a puppy's clothing, to be more precise.

Hayato is obviously capable of being a carnivore, yet does not act as such. He keeps a reign on his power, a leash on his spoken intelligence. A realization dawns on Hibari.

He wishes to not overshadow the omnivore, and so acts as a capable right hand man and nothing more. How herbivorous, the skylark cannot help but think.

He's seen the other work. He's seen the wolf interrogate, seen him make their targets beg and plead for death, threaten everything they hold dear, just for the sake of the omnivore's famiglia.

He's seen the wolf fight and win with overwhelming power, but act as if he had a hard time. It's all interesting to him, and so he watches the wolf on a regular basis, and is not surprised at how quickly he is found out.

"Must you observe me?" Gokudera asks, raising an eyebrow in irritation.

"You interest me." is all he says. The wolf huffs but turns back to the paper he is reading.

It's the only explanation. It's not every day that he sees another carnivore, after all.

* * *

_Fin._


	3. Beating Heart (XS)

_"Tell a Story":_

* * *

_"Beating Heart"_

_**Setting:**__ KHR, manga-verse, after the Representative Battles Arc.  
__**Pairing:**__ XS  
__**Rating: **__T_  
_**Summary:**__ Your hand comes to rest over the place where his heart should be._  
_**Word Count: **__680 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
__**Point of View:**__ Second-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, violence, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, foreign words or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes: **__I feel like Xanxus and Squalo are difficult to write for, but I tried my best anyway._

* * *

When he first falls, it's like the world stops.

The pain of your arm missing is nothing compared to his heart being pierced, to his blood hitting your face, to him falling to the ground lifeless.

"Get up, shitty shark." You command.

He does not respond. He _always_ responds. No matter what. Why the fuck isn't he listening to you? Does he want his ass kicked? Does he want a wine glass shattered against his head? Does he want to be shot?

He won't get up, and you're left stunned.

Shitty shark.

* * *

Mammon has given you an illusionary arm. There's probably no way you'll be able to reattach your old one. No one has discussed this with the sun users or Trident Shamal yet, so it's up for debate. However, the longer you wait, the less likely it'll happen. Your kneecaps have been mostly healed, though they are slightly sore.

You stare down at the sleeping shark. Thankfully, the ruckus caused by the shitty brat and his arcobaleno has settled down and everyone left to do their own things. Apparently, while you were busy shooting at the shitty brat, the shitty shark fell asleep.

"Tch," you grumble and reach for a few strands of the obnoxiously long hair with your real hand. His stupid promise comes to the forefront of your mind. The whole time the shitty shark believed (still believes, the back of your mind amends) you would (not would, your mind says again, will) become the tenth boss. Thus, his hair grew and grew for years on end. It's unbelievably annoying how it always gets in the way, but you never tell him to cut it, even if he would if you told him to.

You release his hair, watching it fall to rest on his chest. You stare at his torso for a moment, imagining the illusionary heart beating underneath, steadily, in place of the broken one. Without realizing it, your hand comes to rest over the place where his heart should be.

_Thump...Thump..._

Somehow, the sound reassures you. He is still alive, still breathing. The rise and fall of his chest is slow but peaceful, and you watch it slowly from your spot in the chair. Your hand curls into a partial fist, and you pull it away just as the shitty shark stirs.

"...Boss?" He says hoarsely.

"Don't you die on me, shitty shark," you tell him and for a moment, he looks surprised. He smirks a moment later and replies,

"Wouldn't dream of it, shitty boss."

* * *

Six months later, he gets a heart transplant. Connections with the Vongola allow him to make it to the top of the waiting list, and you don't give a shit about how unfair it is. You wanted his heart replaced sooner.

You watch as he enters the room with your dinner and places it down. He grumbles an insult and you toss a fork at his head in response. He shouts his signature yell and swears at you, but you stare at him blankly. The shitty shark turns to walk away, but as always, you tug on a strand of his hair. He stops and faces you, a questioning look. You don't understand what compels you to do this each and every time he sees you, but you raise your right hand (your actual right hand; the arm had been reattached) and place it over where his heart is supposed to be.

_Thump...Thump..._

He watches your hand just like always, patiently waiting in a way unlike him for you to realize what you're doing. This time however, a different urge seizes you and you pull him close, lips connecting. He stiffens in surprise but allows it until you pull away.

Your hand feels his quickened heart beat. His hand over yours knows how fast your heart is racing.

"Shitty shark, you are not allowed to die until I say."

He grins, "Wouldn't dream of it any other way, shitty boss."

The sounds of combined hearts beating fill the room, and that's all either of you need.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Xanxus and Squalo are hard to write for in character. I gave it a shot._


	4. Natural Talent (8059)

_"Tell a Story":_

* * *

_"Natural Talent"_

_**Setting:**__ KHR, manga-verse, high-school  
__**Pairing:**__ 8059  
__**Rating: **__T_  
_**Summary:**__ Gokudera hated that no matter how much he struggled, he wouldn't be as good as Yamamoto.  
__**Word Count: **__ 1090 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Angst  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, Gokudera angst, violence, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, foreign words or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes: **N/A  
_

* * *

It was embarrassing.

He should of won his battle against that knife bastard. But he didn't. He chose life over winning.

But that's not what's embarrassing. He knew he made the right decision.

It was embarrassing how easily and calmly Yamamoto handled and _won_ his match compared to his own.

It was embarrassing how much he had to struggle to keep up with that idiot. That no matter how much he trained, analyzed, predicted, prepared, he still struggled.

He constantly had to make claims for things "as the Tenth's right hand man" just to be sure Yamamoto wasn't going to take it, to be sure he was still capable.

In the future, he had the sickening thought that at the very least, he had more endurance that the other, could handle the torture better. But if he had been stronger, it wouldn't have happened anyway.

Reborn once said that Yamamoto was a natural born hit man.

He could only ever be the bastard child running to catch up with the rest of the guardians, and was always struck with the fear that he could be the weakest of them all, because even Lambo had his own ability.

He had to yell and get angry, he had to deal with losing, and he had to deal with failing.

The Tenth always told him not to blame himself.

It was increasingly hard.

When fighting Shitt. P, he was elated that he actually won the fight. The happiness was short lived, when Yamamoto, in all his stupid healed glory, showed up, even if he saved someone.

He sighed to himself, sitting on the ledge of the high school's roof. He was happier that this roof didn't have a high fence to block it (the door to the roof was always locked, but he used his pickpocketing skills back from his childhood to get it open). He tilted his head back, the dying cigarette hanging from his lips. He needed to get away for a while.

There had been a run-in with some _yakuza_, and though he managed to do well, Yamamoto did better.

Like always.

_I'm the one born and raised in the mafia._ He thought irritably,_ he's some stupid baseball playing idiot who picked up a sword and suddenly could fight better than I ever could._

_Do I run back to Italy? Run away from my problems like I do?_

_Hey, Mom, what do I do?_

"Gokudera?" That irritatingly familiar voice startled him, and he whipped his head around, facing the object of his hate.

"What?" He hissed.

"Tsuna was looking for you," Takeshi approached him cautiously, like he was a wounded animal (to be fair, the burns under his shirt did hurt like a bitch). "He asked me to find you."

"I see." Putting out the cigarette, Hayato stood, and headed for the door. His travel was stopped short by a hand grasping his wrist.

"What's wrong?"

That idiot was so annoyingly observant.

"Nothing." He jerked his hand back, but Yamamoto persisted.

"Liar. You've been acting odd lately. Tsuna's worried, ya know?" The silveret didn't face him, only heaved an annoyed sigh.

"You're annoying me," He said instead. Undeterred, the other continued,

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Aren't we supposed to be friends?"

"Because you are a stupid, baseball playing moron dipped in idiocy and naivety."

"Gokudera." Shit, that was the serious voice. Hayato stubbornly stared ahead, grateful that the other was still behind him. "You only insult me more when you are bothered."

_Am I really that readable?_

"Drop it already," His voice was exhausted. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"No."

"Excuse me?" He turned and glared at the other incredulously.

"I said no," Takeshi repeated, and Gokudera furrowed his brows. "I won't stop bothering you until you tell me what's wrong."

"Well maybe you're the problem!" Hayato flushed at the outburst, and the other stared at him confused. He didn't know what made him continue, but he ranted on, "I'm sick of you and your stupid natural talent! You manage to handle every single thing we're thrown into with a smile and with the calmness of a hitman! No matter how much I fucking try, I can't catch up to your stupidity and I'm sick of having to try three times as harder while you act like it's all easy with that dumb smile on your face!"

Yamamoto stared at him, and he took the opportunity to turn and leave. He didn't get very far before he was grabbed at the wrist again.

"You're lying."

"What do you mean I'm lying you stupid fucknut?" He shouted, flustered and embarrassed that he let his emotions get the best of him again. Yamamoto looked back with a serious and calm face, and that just pissed him off more. "If you're about to tell me that everything I just said is a lie, I'm going to punch your face in so hard-"

"You're lying." The baseball idiot repeated, and he fell silent. "How can you be envious of me when you're the one better at things then I am?"

"What are you talking about-"

"Gokudera, you are way smarter than I am. You get perfect grades while I fail nearly every test without your tutoring. You plan and predict farther ahead than I can. You can be emotional, but you're also a realist. You understand when things can't always go right, and you act accordingly. Today, when we faced the _yakuza_, you saved my back numerous times and I didn't even know it. You encourage Tsuna more than I do, just by giving him a smile and a few words. You have just as much natural talent as I do, but there just not in the same places."

"How can you be so..." The silveret trailed off, flushing deeply. _How can you be so idiotically smart?_

"We're both working to help Tsuna, so why don't we just cover each other's flaws?" All he could do was nod. The tension in the air suddenly vanished and Takeshi smiled again.

"Good. Now why don't we go find Tsuna?" The raven said, and kissed him.

...What?

For a good moment, Hayato's brained short-circuited. When Takeshi pulled back, smiling at his dark red face, the bomber finally growled out,

"I take it back. You're not naturally talented. You're just an air-headed idiot who just happens to be lucky." The swordsman laughed, taking him by the hand and heading towards the roof entrance.

"As long as I'm lucky enough to be with you."

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Just putting this out there, I'm not saying readers have to review every single thing I post, but a review now and again is appreciated._


End file.
